


each kiss a heart-quake

by SirGnometheGiant



Series: The Evolution of Duke and Jason [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, i just think they’re neat, no editing here folks, tags will be updated as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGnometheGiant/pseuds/SirGnometheGiant
Summary: Five different kisses between Jason and Duke throughout the years.
Relationships: Duke Thomas & Jason Todd, Duke Thomas/Jason Todd
Series: The Evolution of Duke and Jason [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729528
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	each kiss a heart-quake

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a quote from Don Juan by Lord Byron.

“Here you go, Jay.”

“Huh?” Jason slowly dragged his eyes away from the page he was reading. He tilted his head up to look at the boy standing next to him. 

Duke was holding a steaming mug of tea in one hand and a plate of muffins in the other. He held the mug out for Jason who took it eagerly. Moroccan mint, one of his favorites.

“Alfred was nice enough to make you a snack but I didn’t want him to have to leave dinner prep so I offered to bring it to you.” Somehow Jason was always surprised by how thoughtful Duke could be. Alfred has enough on his plate and worrying about Jason shouldn’t be one of them.

Jason sipped the tea and hummed gratefully. “You’re the best. I knew there was a reason you were my favorite.”

Duke felt his face heat up and tried to play it off with a cough. He leaned down to place the muffins on the table in front of Jason. Hopefully the other was too busy setting down his tea to notice. A quick glance had him giving a quick sigh of relief.

“Yes, well,” Duke stammered. He righted himself quickly, sending Jason a quick smile. “I just wanted to give you this since I know how deep you get into your books. I’ll let you get back to that.”

“You can stick around if you want,” Jason said as he shifted to a more comfortable position.

“Oh, um. Thanks for the offer but I told Cass I’d play DJ for her dance practice.”

Jason shrugged a shoulder, “Okay.”

As Duke turned to leave, Jason grabbed him by the arm. Reaching up with his free hand, he pulled Duke’s face down closer to his own. When he was within reach, Jason smacked a kiss to Duke’s temple.

“I mean it. You’re the best.” Letting him go, Jason picked up his book and began reading once more. 

Duke stood there silently for another minute or so with a stunned look on his face. A familiar burning sensation took over his face as he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Don’t forget to wash you hands and wear a mask!


End file.
